monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster High Bio Adoptables
Monster High Bio Adoptables are a Adoptables Shop by shanell0420. Bios Bio 1 Name: Sonya Roseheart Taken Age: 15 years old Monster Parents: The Angels Killer Style: Over-the-shoulder shirts, pink skirts and heels that I look girly to me! Freaky Flaw: '''If I go on a dodgeball game, my wings will hit! '''Favorite Color: I'm in love with girly colors! Favorite Food: Sweetie tooth candy. Biggest Pet Peeve: People making fun of my friends. Favorite Activity: Watching Gho-Li-Oh with Peace Pirpix. Pet: Sky, my angel cat. Friends: Shea Fireburn, I like her. Favorite School Subject: I like Drama! Least Favorite School Subject: '''P.E., see Freaky Flaw. Bio 2 '''Name: Elphina West Age: 15 spells Monster Parents: Elphaba Thropp or the Wicked Witch of the West Killer Style: My black hat with a purple line and a yellow buckle on! And I like black and purple dresses and mary-janes. Freaky Flaw: '''My eye color was purple. Isn't that right? '''Favorite Color: Purple and black. Favorite Food: Eye of newt and toe of toad. Biggest Pet Peeve: Water. If you spray water on me, I will melt. Favorite Activity: Flying around on my broom! Pet: A flying monkey named Ferb. Friends: Tara Mya Pirpix and Marisa Stein. Favorite School Subject: Fierce Fashion 101. I learn about casting magic spells on clothing so I make fashion magic. Least Favorite School Subject: Home Ick. Brews got too messy when I cook a brew! Bio 3 Name: Katniss Isley TAKEN Age: 15 Monster Parents: Posion Ivy, a Gotham City Villian Killer Style: Everything that is green and has vines on it. I tied to red, curly hair with green hairpins! LOL! Freaky Flaw: I have perfect vines to take care of myself. I got tangled! Favorite Color: Green. That is soooo not cool. Favorite Food: Vegetables... Biggest Pet Peeve: Venus Fleur messing up my two little fabrics. Favorite Activity: Uh, being a proud geek girl and making all clothes. Pet: Venus Fleur is my little, Venus Flytrap. A plant I've made her. Friends: Posie Forrest and Deelana Planetta. Favorite School Subject: Fierce Fashion 101. Deelana, Posie and I will make it pyscho! Least Favorite School Subject: DRAMA!! I didn't care about that boring subject!! Bio 4 Name: Ghostilene Poltergeist Age: 14 Monster Parents: The Ghosts Killer Style: Everything white with precious dresses. I have my ponytail on! Freaky Flaw: When I fly through walls, I fly up and down and people made fun of me. Favorite Color: White! Favorite Food: Angel cupcakes! Eee! If I eat it, it goes right through me. Totally love them! Biggest Pet Peeve: When people especially Nefera and Toralei make fun of me, I swear I am leaving! Favorite Activity: Haunting mean people and Nefera de Nile. Pet: Willow, my white cat. Friends: Everyone but these gosh darn werecat twins. Favorite School Subject: Home Ick. I love cooking. Hope I didn't get messy! Least Favorite School Subject: P.E. was a sweaty sport. Bio 5 Name: Sapphire "Saph" Ternelle Age: 1600 Monster Parents: The Tern'Onel Killer Style: I have bronze skin, purple eyes and gold wings but I have black, curly hair fit for my new look which looks like that! Freaky Flaw: I have bad temper but it doesn't exist. Favorite Color: Colors? Colors do not exist! I mean, there are barely any colors... Favorite Food: Lettuce. Biggest Pet Peeve: Being called a Malevian. Favorite Activity: Helping people. Pet: None. Friends: Draculaura, Zusa Ternelle and Airie Favorite School Subject: Fierce Fashion 101. Least Favorite School Subject: I hate Math! Han Hito and Deelana Planetta hissed at me while I was asleep. I am sick at writing all of my math packets! Category:Adoptable